FFX2: A Different Sort of Ending
by blargh1828
Summary: The quest in FFX2 is completed and Yuna is asked that allimportant question by the Fayth.  However, her response may surprise you.  Possible T to M ratings as story develops, but I'm not sure. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a possible alternative to the "happy" ending of FFX-2 for those who, like me, could have gone without seeing Tidus again. Ever. I don't claim to own anything like characters or the like regarding FFX or FFX-2. I just wrote this for fun._

* * *

She had done it again. Standing there in the Farplane, Yuna soaked up the realization that she had in fact saved Spira a second time. She smiled, a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction overcoming her. She closed her eyes and thought of all those that had influenced her life to that exact moment and second. The resolve of her father, the youthful devotion of Tidus, the reason her journey began, and then to Auron, the duty-bound and loyal guardian whose strength and determination influenced her to pursue her goals to their very end. A smile played across her lips. She had heard Auron's voice in the battle, his words guiding her movements as she tore apart Vegnagun piece by piece along with her companions Rikku and Paine, until the vile device was sundered. Auron's life had been snuffed out in the prime of his youth, unable to truly enjoy the life of promise that lay before him, like the life that she enjoyed now. It was not fair to him, to be such a hero and to receive only death as his reward. Yuna opened her eyes suddenly. There before her stood the Fayth of Bahamut, Inoringo. The childlike ghost hovered before her. 

"Do you want to see _him_ again?" it asked.

Yuna cocked her head slightly as she looked at the Fayth. Did he mean Tidus? The reason her journey started? Looking back, she wondered why she would bring him back from his place on the Farlplane. She questioned her heart, a question that had been building over the journey: did she really need him or was he just a youthful relationship she had built into something beyond reality? She was strong now because of him, yes, but had she grown past that now? Tidus would understand, she thought, and he had admired Auron. This would be the greatest thing, the greatest gift she could give to someone who had served Spira, her father, and herself with such selfless devotion for his whole life, forsaking his own peace for the good of the world. He deserved a second chance to make his own way; a better way.

"There is one who gave his life for Spira, who never felt joy, comfort, or a moment's peace…my reward would be to see him live his life again from the point that it was taken," Yuna replied.

The Fayth was silent for a moment. This answer seemed to surprise it.

"Very well, then, it is as you request, Lady Yuna", Inoringo replied and faded away.

Yuna looked around the Farplane then. The field of flowers surrounding her smelled sickeningly sweet, like that of false hopes and bittersweet romance. Would the Fayth really manifest Auron again? And if so, where? And what would he say? Instantly it struck her where he would be. Yuna hastily ran for the airship and the Gullwings.

* * *

"Yuna!" Rikku cried, motioning to her cousin to hurry up. "Yunie hey come on we have to get out of here!" 

"You have to take me to him!" Yuna gushed out to her cousin as she reached the ship, almost out of breath from running.

"Him who?" Rikku asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No time! Go to Zanarkand! Tell Brother to get us to Zanarkand!" Yuna yelled.

"All right! All right! I'm goin!" Rikku replied as she made her way to the front of the ship with due haste. Yuna ran on board and slumped against the walls of the hold as the large door shut. She felt the ship lift off moments later. Breathing somewhat better, Yuna staggered up and made her way to the bridge.

"Yuna make crazy requests after saving Spira!" Brother moaned, "A party is what should happen! Not going to dead city!"

"Brother, please, this is very important…someone is waiting there for us," Yuna replied, her gaze locked on the horizon ahead of the ship.

"Ahhhhh! Girls crazy! All of you!" Brother wailed as he helmed the ship to Zanarkand. The city was fast approaching. Yuna could make out the shape of it in the distance. Apparently Rikku had expressed the great urgency of the situation to Brother, for he was pushing the ship as fast as it could go. Only moments later they were orbiting around the city at a level low enough that Yuna ran down to the hold and jumped out of the bottom of the ship.

Yuna landed hard on her feet before the entrance to the dome. Hastily she ran inside all the way to the platform where two years before she had defeated Yunalesca with her friends by her side.

And there he stood.

His back was to her. She could make out his features in the light, his hair black and shining, his form sturdy and straight, not that of a man who bore horrible burdens. He turned his head to the side, looking at her cautiously from the corner of his eye. He then turned around…and looked at her with both eyes. Those dark, deep brown eyes.

"Yuna?" he asked cautiously, the hard edge of his voice softened by his returned youth.

"Sir Auron?" she asked cautiously.

"What have you done?!" he asked, shock and horror playing across features that were in her memory stoic and reserved.

"I saved the world," she replied, a shy smile playing across her face, "and the Fayth granted me a request."

"Why? I do not understand…"Auron started, his voice tired and filled with confusion.

"Because as I stood in the farplane after defeating Vegnagun, I remembered that I heard you during the fight. You were there with me. Even after death and a sending, you were still there to aid Spira in its darkest hour. I could think of no better reward then, when I was staring at the Fayth, than to give you the second chance at life that you so deserve," Yuna explained.

Auron closed the distance between them. He stood before her and slumped to his knees, still trying to take in everything that had happened.

"I…merely did my duty. I wanted no reward but peace…", he said weakly.

Yuna bent down, looked at her guardian in his eyes and smiled, "There is peace in Spira now, just like you wanted, Sir Auron, and now you can enjoy it with your friends and live the life you have justly earned."

Auron half-smiled at Yuna and she admired the way his much younger face appeared. In turn, she noticed that he studied her a moment, noting the change in her dress. She extended a helping hand to Auron, and he took it as she helped him up to his feet. He blinked as he felt the strength of her grip in his.

"You've changed," he noted, raising an amused eyebrow at her.

"Well you've missed some things," She replied.

"I look forward to hearing all about them," He said smiling down at the girl.

"Well, it all started when I found this sphere of him..", she began, and the two walked to the direction of the waiting airship, their destination the island of Besaid.

* * *

Well, dear readers, let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Besaid

The _Celsius_ touched down on the beach of Besaid, opening its hold allowing Auron and Yuna and walk out onto the beach. Paine and Rikku watched from the hold as their friends waved back to them, smiling wide.

"Okay, Brother, they're gone…let's go", Rikku called, and the ship took flight as the two girls remained in the open doorway, gazing out at Yuna.

Paine smirked as she watched Yuna and Auron conversing as they walked toward Besaid, "I always heard that the legendary Auron was not much on conversation."

Rikku nodded, "He never used to be, but things aren't the same for him now. They're not the same for her either."

Paine smiled, "Neither one of them would shut up on the whole ride here…what was he like before coming back from the dead?"

"Everything you heard was true. He was quiet, rude, brave, devoted, and strong. A big jerk, too. Not very considerate of my fear of lightning, which, I'll have you know I have since overcome!" Rikku declared proudly.

Paine smirked at her friend, "So that's why you still get nervous whenever we fly near a storm?"

Rikku glared at Paine, "That is not me being nervous! I am just…active! I like to move a lot…oh shut up!" Rikku stomped off out of the hold, leaving Paine chuckling to herself.

* * *

Yuna took in the smell of the air on the beach, the distinct scent of salt and tropical plants bombarding her. She lingered on the beach as she watched the _Celsius_ ascend into the sky, taking her friends with it. Her gaze never left the vessel until it was gone over the horizon, and her smile faded from her face. Her journeys were over, at least for now. She would greatly miss the rest of the Gullwings and their crew, but Spira was a small world and they would visit often. Yuna sighed audibly.

"You will miss them greatly," Auron observed.

"Yes…they were a big part of my life for so long. The adjustment from adventure and exploration to home life will be difficult…but welcome, I think" Yuna replied.

Auron nodded. Yuna surmised that Auron would also be going through several major adjustments in the coming days. Not only was he among the living again, but he was now restored to his youth before he had died at age twenty-five. In the light of the setting sun on the beach, Yuna looked at Auron from the corner of her eye. He, too, was staring out at the sea, his gaze seemed to be focused on something a million miles away. His face wore a serious expression now, not unlike Yuna's. She wondered idly if he was thinking of the same things she was.

"What do you think you will do now, Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.

He blinked slowly, his gaze never moving from the horizon, "I think I'll go have dinner. Then I'll go to sleep," He replied.

Yuna smirked at his reply. She could not have expected anything more from him at this time, she thought. He still had much to take in, to see, and hear about from the time that he was gone.

"We can go see Wakka and Lulu. You can see their little boy, Vidina," Yuna informed.

Auron half-smiled at the idea, "I would like that."

"Well, then, follow me!" Yuna declared, taking Auron by the hand and jarring him from his brooding. She led him up the beach to the path that would take them to Besaid Village and to the home of Wakka and Lulu.

The sight of the High Summoner and her Legendary Guardian walking through the entrance of Besaid Village drew quite the crowd. Villagers showered Yuna with hugs, flowers, and praises for saving Spira from destruction again. The sight of Auron, and a younger Auron at that, was regarded with wonder by the citizenry. Yuna scanned the crowd in the tiny village square, eventually finding Lulu and Wakka standing off and towards the back of the crowd in front of their home. Lulu carried their son in her arms. Wakka began to make his way through the crowd.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone! Give her some space, ya? She's got to be tired!" Wakka cried.

Upon arriving at the center of the throng where Auron and Yuna stood, Wakka finally saw Auron standing next to the girl, having previously not seen him due to the crowd. Wakka's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of the younger form of the warrior monk.

"Sir Auron!! But, how…what...I thought you were gone to the Farplane, ya?" Wakka asked, his voice full of shock and surprise.

"It seems someone saw fit to bring me back," he said, casting a sidelong smile at Yuna. Yuna blushed slightly and smiled at Wakka.

"We've got a lot to tell you about!! But first let me see that adorable son of yours!" Yuna called. The crowd quickly parted to make way for Yuna, Wakka, and Auron as they walked over to Wakka's home. Lulu smiled warmly at Yuna as the younger girl tickled and played with the baby. The black mage then noticed Auron approaching behind Yuna and Wakka and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Well what have we here…" said Lulu with an inquisitive tone to her voice, "Sir Auron? Newly resurrected and with a newfound youth!?" Lulu turned her gazed to Yuna, "How is this possible?"

"I wished him back and the Fayth answered my request," Yuna answered.

"She feels I deserve a second chance to enjoy life," Auron informed Lulu.

"And do you feel you need a second chance?" Lulu asked in her forward manner.

"I will let you know when I figure that out," Auron answered, brushing past her and entering the small home.

Lulu handed Vidina to Wakka and embraced Yuna, "Welcome home! You have done well yet again," Lulu praised. Lulu let go of the girl and looked past her into the doorway. She leaned in and whispered in Yuna's ear, "Why did you wish back Sir Auron? What reason did you have, girl?"

Yuna shivered, "if anyone deserved another chance for a peaceful life, it would be him!" she replied.

Lulu made a grunt sound and whispered hoarsely, "Perhaps it was best to leave the honored dead as just that: the honored dead. Auron earned his peace in the Farplane. He was worthy of the death he received, and not to fade away into obscurity and old age!"

Lulu turned and entered the house. Wakka and Yuna then stood out in front of the home, the baby cooing and gurgling as he waved his little arms in the air.

"Don't listen to her, Yuna," Wakka reassured the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She is sentimental when it comes to reverence for the dead. You know her. Miss doom and gloom, ya?" Wakka snickered.

"Do you think she's right? Perhaps I should have left well enough alone. But he wasn't mad at me…" Yuna stammered.

"Yuna, Yuna, please…don't worry. What you did was something that you thought would make someone else happy. You have done it your whole life, girl, and you do not know how to stop. But that is not bad at all." Wakka said in a soothing tone, "Now come on! Let's eat up, ya?? It's a celebration!"

Yuna nodded her reply and slowly followed Wakka into his home, suddenly very unsure of the choice she made on the Farplane. Would Auron be upset over the loss of his eternal rest on the Farplane? He had seemed so surprised at first, but he had appeared to adjust rather well on the trip back to Besaid and on the walk to the village.

_Oh, Auron, did I really upset you? Did I make things worse for you by bringing you back? Would you even tell me if I had…oh, I'm so sorry…_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Summoner and her Guardian

Auron excused himself from Wakka and Lulu's hut after a dinner that he thought would never end. Villagers kept bringing over food to show their appreciation for Yuna and, though his hunger was ravenous, he was ever a gentleman in the company of his close companions. The warm night of Besaid was inviting. There was a large fire in the middle of the town, where dancing and celebrating was still going on in Yuna's honor. Auron looked across the center of the village to see Yuna standing in the company of the villagers. She looked happy as she conversed and entertained their requests for autographs, handshakes, and questions.

_Ever does she give of herself completely to others,_ Auron thought. He studied her features, for she was not so far away that his sharpened gaze could not take in keen details about her. She looked radiant in the blazing light, her hair glowed like a luminous halo in the reflection of the fire. Her eyes danced as she socialized, eventually making their way over to meet Auron's gaze. She smiled at him in a reserved manner and waved, then went back to talking with the children gathered around her.

_Something is wrong with her, she doesn't lose herself in a crowd like this unless she's bothered by something_, Auron observed. Never being one for crowds, Auron made off in the direction opposite of the party. His objective was to be alone, to collect his thoughts. He wandered the island, passing the bridges over the waterfall, past the Al-Bhed ruins, along the rocky paths to the beach which he had strode that evening with Yuna. The waters were still, and he looked at his reflection in a pool. He could scarcely believe what he saw. His hair was devoid of gray, dark as blackest night. His eyes were both present and accounted for, the scar that had marked the loss of his right eye gone forever. He tugged at his oversized collar, practically ripping it from his armor. For once he saw his whole face again as it looked twelve years prior. Auron smirked down at his reflection.

_You young, stupid, idealistic fool_, he reproached, _maybe Yuna was not wrong to bring me back. So many people wish they had the wisdom of their later years in their youth._

Auron paused a moment, _Then again I was never really _that_ old!_

Making his way back to the shoreline, Auron cast off his large red overcoat and oversized collar, leaving him in his armor, pants, and boots. There in the night, he breathed in the salt of the air, stared at the moon and the stars, and realized that these were things he had not done in far too long. Reveling in the moment, he ran out into the ocean and swam. He could not remember the last time he went swimming for the fun of swimming. The water felt warm and inviting as it washed over his muscled frame. He floated on his back in the ocean, thinking about everything he had never done but would get to do now. For once, Auron felt happy about what lay before him. His youthful energy and excitement for the future was rekindled in him now, and his whole life was his for the taking.

_This is my story_, he mused to himself, _it will be a good one_.

* * *

Yuna watched Auron from the edge of the beach, having successfully broken away from the party after she spotted Auron leaving the village. She heard him laughing as he swam out in the water, saw him staring at the sky, and saw him look at his reflection in the pool. 

_Lulu was wrong_, she thought, _someone who is enjoying himself the way Auron is must be happy to be alive_.

Yuna spied his form in the water as he swam back into the shore. She found herself staring at his physique, for without his overcoat on his build was much more visible to her than had ever been before. Realizing she was checking out her guardian, she shook her head and chastised herself. Yuna straightened up from her crouching position and approached Auron.

"Out for a swim, Sir Auron?" she asked.

Auron looked over at her, startled, and hastily he straightened up before her into a formal stance.

"Just enjoying some quiet time. I must ensure to make more moments like this, I never appreciated their value before," He replied

"You never had the chance," Yuna stated.

Auron looked down at the ground and Yuna wrung her hands behind her back, fearing she had said something wrong.

"That was then. This is now, and now I have a whole life ahead of me. A different one and a better one. Slowly it's coming to me what I want to do with it," Auron said quietly.

Yuna nodded only and Auron could see that she was troubled by what she had said.

"You did not offend me, Lady Yuna," Auron said.

Yuna looked up at him shyly and smiled and Auron could not help but smile, too. Her smiles were infectious. She looked like a goddess in the moonlight and Auron found himself studying the ways in which she had grown and matured. She was always an amazing girl from the time she was small to the day she defeated Sin and later Vegnagun, one Auron had been proud to be a guardian of. Yet now he found himself appreciating her eyes in the dim moonlight, the way they sparkled, the radiant glow of her skin, the incredibly soft-looking hair that crowned her. There was a long pause in their conversation, a pause in which both parties began to view the other in a different way. Auron shook his head, this was not becoming behavior for him.

"I fear I must apologize, Yuna," Auron started.

"You needn't do so," Yuna replied, "I know I've changed a lot, the world has changed a lot. It must be a lot for you to adjust to."

"It is and it isn't," He lied, _I only find the daughter of my former summoner and friend attractive, that's not much to adjust to_, he thought sarcastically to himself.

"I must retire for the eve, I'm going to be staying in an extra room in the Temple I think," Auron said.

"No! Why not stay with Wakka and Lulu!" Yuna blurted.

"Because I do not wish to impose upon them and besides, you will be more comfortable residing there without me intruding," Auron said in a reassuring tone.

Yuna looked down at her boots, feeling very exposed, her overwhelming interest in his plans and her more than overwhelming approval of his toned body making her feel shameful.

Auron hesitated, then reached out a hand to touch Yuna's chin. He lifted her gaze back to his and smiled at her, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you in the morning, Yuna. I promise." He said to her in a gentle tone.

Yuna's gaze locked on his and she smiled at him, her legs went numb and her throat dry. She clasped her hands behind her for fear Auron may see her shaking.

"Will you need escort back to the village?" Auron offered.

"No…no I think I wish to be alone for awhile myself. I think they still may be celebrating…and I am tired of celebrating." Yuna admitted.

Auron nodded, "Very well. Good night, my lady" he said and bowed slightly. He then turned to walk off.

Yuna sat on the beach for a long time until sunrise, noting to herself that Auron never left the area beyond the trees. Safely out of sight so as to not intrude on her privacy, close enough to guard her should anything happen.

_Ever my loyal Guardian_, she thought to herself contently, _Auron when did you become so fascinating? Ohhhh this is making my head hurt…_

_It has been too long since I was young, since I could feel to the fullest. I have to re-learn how to keep these…hormones…of mine in check,_ Auron thought harshly to himself. _Oh the joys of youth._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions and Discontent

At daybreak, Auron watched Yuna leave from the beach and walk back to the village, where she looked to be dragging herself into Wakka and Lulu's hut. He followed her back at a safe distance, so as not to intrude upon her space. After ensuring her safe entrance into the home, Auron made his way to the temple and promptly fell into the bed designated for him in one of the side rooms branching off from the main temple entryway. In a sleep-deprived haze he recounted the day, the night, and his entire life before his reincarnation at the simple wish of a girl.

_What do I do with my life now that I have it? I could travel, but I've been down every horrible crack and crevasse that Spira has to offer. _Auron shook his head disapprovingly of this idea.

_I suppose I could make a home here, Besaid is quiet…peaceful…a good place to reflect upon life and maybe even raise a family_. Auron started to chuckle to himself at that notion. He never thought he'd make much of a family man.

_I can't stay here. I want adventure too much. The world needs rebuilding, help in its dark hours…maybe I could lend a hand? Does Spira even need someone like me anymore?_ Auron frowned to himself, not wanting to indulge in such thoughts.

_Staying in Besaid has its advantages…Yuna is here…_Auron quickly dismissed that thought as soon as it entered his mind, _what are you doing you silly, stupid fool?! You're back on Spira among the living for one day and already you're…you never used to be this way, Auron!!_

Auron paused a moment, _the thing about her is…the timing was off. _Then_ she was much younger than me, practically my own daughter. _Now_ is much different, we're both young with the world ahead of us…oh Auron, shut up, you're her mentor not her peer…she's still hung up on him…_

Auron's thoughts were silent for a long while, musing over the changes of the world, in his friends, and in himself. Finding himself more and more angry and frustrated with his feelings and thoughts, he turned over. Purging his mind of its cares, and giving into exhaustion he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yuna stumbled over the doorsil as she entered the house, waking Wakka who was slumped over in a chair.

"Jush..where did you wander off too, girl?" he asked in a groggy, slurred voice.

"I…was..I went to the beach…to think" Yuna replied.

"Well you had us both worried! If we didn't think you to be the capable person you are we would've had the entire village looking for you, ya!" Wakka scolded in a quiet, sharper tone.

"I know, I am sorry, Wakka. I shouldn't have worried you and Lulu that way" Yuna apologized sincerely.

"Ahh you're okay," Wakka said smiling as he rose from his chair, "go and get some sleep, ya? You're tired I know it after fighting, partying and staying out all night."

Wakka patted Yuna on her shoulder and led her to her bed, he then excused himself into a smaller part of the hut that held his and Lulu's bedroom along with the baby's crib.

Yuna stretched out on the bed, which was a soft, overstuffed mattress on a bamboo bedframe. It felt like all her muscles cried out to be stretched at once and the ensuing tingling that washed over her felt so relaxing she thought she might lapse into a coma. Sunlight was pouring in through a small porthole window in the hut and Yuna placed a pillow over her head, shielding her from the intruding light.

_I wonder if Auron is just as tired as I am_, she thought through the sleep-filled haze of her mind, _surely he must be more so._

She closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but her thoughts kept racing, _I wonder if he is thinking of me now just as I am thinking of him…nooooo, he's Sir Auron, he'd never ever see me as anything other than the girl he took care of for his good friend or as the last summoner he guarded. Plus he's really old…_

Yuna paused, _Well…I guess he isn't technically that old…why won't my brain be quiet?! He's only back for one day and I'm thinking about him before I sleep?? Ohhhh…this is stupid. I am stupid. I have to do something…_

Yuna sat up in her bed. She got up and moved over to the porthole window and pulled the small, heavy curtain hanging over it shut. The room then was largely dark save for the light seeping in around the large cloth draped over the entryway. She moved back to her bed and sat down on it.

_I am being very silly. I'm thinking about him just because he's back and we're all excited to see him…right? How do I face him tomorrow…Auron, Auron, Auron…get out of my head so I can sleep!_

Yuna laid her head down and stared into the dark of the room. After a long silence, she was finally so exhausted she passed out rather than drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yuna slept for a full day and was working on her second one, giving into the exhaustion of her travels, battles, and her own thoughts. Auron, Wakka, and Lulu checked in on her periodically only to find her sprawled out in a different sleeping position each time, dead to the world and all it's goings on. Auron watched her from the doorway. She looked so silly and adorable at once it made him smile. Her covers were every which way, her hair scattered about her pillow, her mouth open wide. She was no sleeping beauty, but she was definitely out of it. _A justly earned rest_, Auron mused to himself, _she earned rest and apparently I earned life_. Wakka walked quietly up to Auron's side and peered around the cloth doorway to peek at Yuna.

"Ahhh she still sleeping, ya" Wakka asked.

"She may practically be comatose," Auron observed wryly.

Auron stared forward into the dark of her room. Wakka raised an eyebrow at the Guardian, "You act like you're still protecting her" he observed.

Auron shrugged, "Old habits die hard", Auron turned from the doorway of Yuna's room and made his way out to the entrance of Wakka's home. Wakka followed.

"She's something now, isn't she?" Wakka asked, a smile playing on his face.

"She's definitely grown, but she was always mature. I had no doubt she would become a fine lady," Auron replied.

Wakka nodded, "Lu and I are both really proud of her."

"As you should be. As we all are," Auron remarked.

There was a pause in conversation then, with Wakka trying to figure what to say.

"Sooo…you look different, ya? I know Yuna said she wished you back, but…you look different. You dye your hair?" He asked.

Auron smirked and chuckled, "No…Yuna asked that I be returned to life just as I was before I died. This is how I appeared when I was twenty-five years old."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" Wakka said, feigning understanding, "well I guess that explains why both your eyes work, ya?"

"Ya," Auron said, semi-mockingly.

Both men turned as they heard a loud yawn and the sounds of someone coming through the hut. Yuna trudged up to the doorway, leaning on the frame and rubbing her eyes. Her feet were bare and her hair was still messy.

"Well if it isn't sleeping catastrophe!" Wakka declared, "we thought you'd never wake up, ya!"

Auron nodded his agreement with Wakka.

"Why?" Yuna asked, squinting her eyes at the two men, "wha-..how long was I asleep?"

"Nearly two days time," Auron informed.

Yuna's eyes widened and her face went red from embarrassment, "Oh my gosh!! I didn't mean to sleep that long! I feel so awful now!"

"Yuna it's alright. You didn't miss anything, just another sleepy day in Besaid," Wakka said, moving over to Yuna to put a comforting arm around her.

Auron simply watched as Wakka led her back into the house, offering her something to eat as they went. As much as he had wanted it to be his arm around the girl, he could not allow himself to do that. Auron turned to take another moonlit walk around Besaid. He had to get his thoughts in check, he had to figure out what he would do, and the frustration building in him would not allow this night to pass without him making definite decisions about his life.

Auron paused at the waterfall, glaring down at it from the bridge as though it were a hated enemy. He could never be mad at Yuna for wanting him to live again. How could he be so hurtful to someone who thought they were giving a precious, priceless gift to a valued friend? However, he was beginning to resent his situation a little.

_This was supposed to be their world, not mine…_He thought sadly to himself. Idly he wondered what it would be like to just leap off the bridge and end his life, but to do so would hurt Yuna and he could not allow that.

"Well, what will you do Auron?" he asked himself aloud, "you already know what you will do, but you do not wish to admit it. You want to stay. You want to stay with _her_."

_And what else would I do? I could travel, kill fiends, and wander like a lost warrior trying to find his way. But where would all those roads lead?_ Auron looked back toward the direction of Besaid Village, _they would not lead just to Besaid…they lead to her._

Auron ran a hand through his hair and undid the ponytail in the back, His black hair blew in the light breeze and he had forgotten what it was like to have long hair. He sighed.

_I can't leave, because as soon as I leave she'll come to find me. I can't stay because being around her is so confusing and frustrating. Auron, what has become of you? You're a mess of a man. I cannot say what the coming days will bring, but I do know I will face them here…one day at a time. If only just for her._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Baby and the Beach

Yuna stayed up all night chatting and snacking with Wakka, who was exhausted at twilight's first break. He had originally had plans to take Vidina with him to the beach, but Yuna offered to in his stead, allowing Wakka to get his much needed rest. Doning her pink bikini and dark pink bikini bottoms, Yuna lugged the baby and a large blanket full of beach gear down to the shoreline. Finally arriving at the beach, Yuna sat the child down on the blanket and watched as he played in the sand, tossing handfuls in the air and even trying to eat some. The peace and quiet of the beach along with the child's giggling made her feel at ease. She layed down on the blanket propped up on her elbows so as to keep a watchful eye on Vidina.

_Ahh, finally, a moment's peace…no thoughts in my head except on that little boy there. No Auron…oh no I just thought about him again._

Yuna directed her attention to Vidina and decided that she would take him out to splash in the shallows a bit. Holding the little boy carefully and firmly, he laughed as the small waves washed against his belly. It made Yuna smiled to see the boy having such a good time, but she decided to take him back to the blanket, lest he drink too much salt water and become ill. She sat down on the blanket and watched as he eyed a crab curiously, crawling after it as it made its slow way across the sands.

"Having a good time?" came a masculine voice.

_Oh no._

"Hello, Sir Auron," Yuna greeted the man.

Yuna looked at Auron as he strode up to her on the beach. His step was lighter, he was no longer to be found in his red overcoat and high collar, for to do so would be suicidal in the island heat. However, she noticed his long hair was loose and hanging about his face, framing it handsomely.

_Oh double no…he looks really good like that._

Auron watched Vidina as he reached out with his chubby hand to touch the crab. The infernal crustacean snapped at the boy with a pincer, catching his finger. The child let out a yelp and Auron swiftly and scooped him up into his arms, taking him away from the annoyed sea-creature.

Yuna was on her feet and at Auron's side in moments.

"Is he okay?! Oh no poor Vidina!" she lamented.

"I think he will be alright, he isn't bleeding," Auron said, holding the child and examining his injured, red finger. Vidina began to calm down and eventually stopped crying as he was being held by Auron, becoming intrigued with the man's loose black hair. Happily he grabbed a generous handful and tugged it, causing Auron to grimace slightly. Yuna chuckled.

"He has quite the grip," Auron remarked, prying the child's fingers from his hair and handing him to Yuna. Vidina simply laughed in response and clapped his hands together.

"I think he likes you," Yuna said, snickering.

"Wonderful," Auron replied.

Auron sat down on the beach next to Yuna's blanket and watched as she played with Vidina some more, showing him starfish and collecting shells for him.

_Oh no,_ he thought to himself,_ this is one of those horrible moments where I think she looks great on the beach in_ that_ swimsuit with _that _child, playing out the perfect moment before my very eyes. This is almost too sappy for me to handle…and it's working. _

He simply smiled at them whenever either looked his way for approval. He did not know how to react to this situation. It was alien to him. He had no way with children, although he had been able to get along well enough with Yuna when she was young. And he certainly had no way with women. He had refused to marry a priest's daughter. However, the refusal was based on his firm belief that he should win a promotion through his own merits, not arranged marriage. It was no offense to the poor girl caught in the matter. She was attractive enough. Although looking back, he noted she was nothing compared to Yuna.

Auron watched as Yuna carried Vidina back over to the blanket. The child was rubbing his eyes and growing fussy. She set up a small umbrella and he fell asleep within minutes of laying his head on the blanket.

"He is a good boy, but he can be quite the handful sometimes," Yuna remarked.

"He'll grow, he'll change. He'll be as gifted a swimmer and a blitz player as Wakka and a bright ray of sunshine like Lulu," Auron said, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Yuna chuckled, "Yeah with those two as parents you have to wonder how he'll be when he grows up."

Yuna stroked the child's head, his red hair was very soft to the touch.

"I never thought about motherhood before. I never thought I would live to be anyone's mother, but now… I get to watch Vidina quite a bit and he makes me think it would be fun to have kids someday."

"You would make a wonderful mother," Auron complimented.

Yuna smiled at him, "thank you, Sir Auron".

Auron waved a hand, "You really don't have to call me Sir Auron…you never had to before and you don't have to now."

Yuna nodded to him, "I just…I guess…I still admire you, and it is only respectful."

Auron smiled, "I know, but it makes me feel old".

Yuna laughed, "Did you feel that way before?"

Auron nodded, "Yes…I was not really _that_ old."

"You certainly had us fooled with that grey hair and all", Yuna said giggling.

"I had a rough go of it and my hair showed it," Auron said.

Yuna's laughing stopped. She nodded to Auron and turned her gaze to the sea, "Yes that you did. I am sorry…Auron…I didn't mean to make light of your troubles."

_Oh good work, Auron, you made her uncomfortable. You really need to work on your interpersonal skills!!_

"There's no need for apologies, you did nothing wrong," Auron said reassuringly, "But perhaps I have overstayed my welcome. I should go back to Besaid."

"I was thinking of going back myself. He's tired and he should go back home now, Wakka should be awake," Yuna replied.

"Will you need any help?" Auron offered.

Yuna was about the respond no, but she caught herself, "Actually…would you mind carrying him? I do have his beach toys and his seashells to carry in this blanket and I really don't have the armspace for a big boy like him, too."

Auron grimaced for a split second, causing Yuna to laugh inwardly. Gingerly Auron bent over to pick up Vidina, still out like a light after his busy day at the beach. He held the boy gently in his arms as though the child were crafted of porcelain. The sight made Yuna want to double over in laughter, however at the same time it was faintly adorable.

_Auron would make a good father,_ Yuna thought to herself, studying the sight before her. Gradually she watched as Auron adjusted to carrying the child and she noticed him half-smiling as he watched the baby sleep in his arms. Vidina snuggled closer to Auron's chest and it almost brought a tear to Yuna's eye it was so cute. She quickly gathered up the beach toys and all of the baby's shells into the blanket and folded it over into a small bundle.

"Shall we, Auron?" she said, still tripping over his name without the title of 'Sir' in front of it.

"After you, Yuna," he said, bowing slightly to her.

_I could get used to days like this. I may have a new life…but I do not feel alive unless I am with her. How is she doing this to me??_

_Auron, why are you doing this to me? This is not right to feel this way…not since I still feel so strongly for Tidus still…oh this horrible confusion…these headaches refuse to go away…_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Through Darkest Night

She awoke to find herself on the Farplane. Instead of a twilight sky, it was dark and starless, a pitch black. The fields of endless flowers were dead and rotting. Around her were glowing blue and red pyreflies dancing around, more ominous in appearance than lovely. She was clad in her summoner's garb, only it was all grey and black in color. She looked and out of the mist of the Farplane came Tidus towards her. His eyes were dull and he reached out for her.

A voice suddenly spoke in her head, booming to the point she had to grab the sides of it, lest it explode. _Why did you forget about me? I loved you!_ It was his voice.

"I…I…you were gone…and…what do you want from me?!" Yuna cried.

_I loved you…I loved you…I loved you…you betrayed me._

"No! That's not true! You would want me to be happy and I am!" She pleaded.

_Why did you not bring me back when you had the chance? Do you not want me to be happy? Was not the whole point of your journey to find me?? Why did you forget me…why…why…why?_

The word kept repeating in her head, growing louder and louder as he stepped closer and closer to her. Slowly he began to decay before her eyes as he reached out to take her into his arms.

_Why…WHY…__**WHY?!**_

She screamed and fell to the ground.

* * *

Yuna awoke with a flash of pain in her back and neck as she hit the floor of her bedroom. She scrambled to her feet, quickly taking in her surroundings. She looked around the bedroom franticly. Her blankets were on the floor in a mound. Her pillows lay in a heap against a far wall. She put a hand to her throbbing neck to rub it and realized it was drenched with sweat, along with the rest of her body. She stumbled through the haze of the darkened room out the door and into the main part of Wakka's hut. Overcome by her dizzying thoughts, overwhelming emotions, and getting up too quickly, Yuna cried out and fainted.

* * *

_Am I dead?_

"Is she alright?"

_No I'm not alright. I must be dead. Everything is black._

"I heard her yell, ran in and found her passed out on the floor. I went to pick her up and she was burning up real bad like she had a fever, ya. Something must've made her sick or…somethin."

_I'm not dead? That's good, that would be unpleasant…or would it? Bad thoughts!_

"Sick or letting something get to her…you know how she is when she's bothered by something. She'll let it gnaw at her until she bursts."

_It was that awful nightmare…it was not the first…_

"You've been at her side for awhile…you want me to stay with her a bit, ya?"

"I hate to leave her, but I think I could use the fresh air...let me know the moment she wakes."

_But I am awake, I'm just not sure talking to you would be healthy right now, Auron._

"I promise I will"

_Wakka? _

Yuna stirred in her bed after Auron left the room. She opened one eye slowly, finding herself to be in a room in the temple. She looked and saw Wakka leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands.

_They must be worried…I'm really okay, Wakka. _

"Wakka…"Yuna whispered softly.

The man looked over at her, and he seemed to have aged considerably overnight.

"Yuna!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Yuna commanded weakly, "Don't tell him I'm awake! I need to talk to you."

"What?" Wakka asked in a confused tone, "Are you feeling okay? Are you sick? I know you had a horrible fever."

Yuna sat up slowly, her whole body ached. He head was swimming

"I had this dream…Tidus was coming for me and he was hurting me…the Farplane was black, I was dressed in black…it was so frightening," Yuna explained, shivering as she recounted the horrible dream. Wakka listened closely to her as she talked, a comforting hand placed on hers.

"This wasn't the first dream I've had of him…this has gone on since he disappeared. But it was the first nightmare…I am afraid, Wakka."

"But why, girl? It was just a dream, ya?" Wakka offered.

"Because I had the chance to bring him back…and instead I chose to bring back Sir Auron…I guess I am afraid he's mad at me." Yuna admitted.

"Hmmm...I'm not too good at this stuff, let me go get Lu," Wakka said, rising to leave the room. He poked his head out of the doorway where Lulu was sitting, holding Vidina. Wakka spoke a few words to his wife that were inaudible to Yuna, took the child from her arms, and sat down around the corner. Lulu walked in and kneeled down by Yuna's side.

"When you have troubles with men, you really let it get to you, huh?" Lulu said, half-smiling.

"I'm sorry…I just haven't ever felt so…indecisive before," Yuna said, hanging her head.

"What is the matter?" Lulu asked.

"I had the chance to be reunited with Tidus…and at the time I didn't feel like I needed him back physically. He'll always be with me here," she gestured to her heart, "But after I used my chance to bring back Sir Auron and…you know, he's younger and really…umm" Yuna faltered.

"Good looking, strong, kind, approachable…a different Auron altogether?" Lulu added.

"Yeah…I began to feel extremely guilty as I felt more and more attracted to…Auron. Of all the people in all of Spira…Sir Auron…" Yuna shook her head.

Lulu nodded, "I cannot pretend to understand what you're going through, child, but I think I might have some idea. I felt similarly when I lost Chappu, however, when I saw him on the Farplane, I knew he was at peace. It was where he was supposed to be, and that is okay. One day I will see him again, but I cannot just wait to die. We all must go on living, and I am living with Wakka and we are happy. Chappu would not begrudge us our happiness, nor would Tidus begrudge you yours."

Lulu paused a moment, then continued, "You know I've watched you and Auron these past days that you two have been here in Besaid. When he is with you he is more animated. He talks more, smiles more, he's hardly the man I remember from your pilgrimage. Do you know why that is?"

Yuna looked at Lulu curiously, "because he is different now?"

Lulu nodded, "He's younger and has a second chance for a peaceful life. He is taking it before your very eyes, and he is inviting you to come along. The only choice before you is: Will you choose to long for the past, or will you make peace with it and make a future with someone new?"

Yuna listened carefully to Lulu's words, smiling to herself at the last part, "I will always wonder what could have been, but now is not the time for regret. Now is the time to make peace. I think I have to leave Besaid. I have to go to the Farplane myself, to make some kind of peace with Tidus."

"Are you going to tell Auron of this?"

Yuna shook her head, "I would not feel comfortable with him knowing what I am going to do. He may take offense, and I do not want to hurt his feelings."

"When do you plan to set off?" Lulu asked.

"Now. I will get in touch with Rikku and have her come get me in the _Celsius_. I'll go grab my garment grids from your house and be on my way to the Farplane. Please…don't let Auron see me leave here." Yuna asked.

"Of course, now go and find peace of mind so you can be the happy and healthy Yuna I know and love," Lulu said, smiling broadly at Yuna.

Yuna nodded and slipped out of the bed. Lulu went ahead of her and took Vidina from Wakka's arms. She pinched the baby lightly on his rear end, which caused him to fuss and yelp.

"Auron!" Lulu called, "Auron can you help me with him? He's fussing and I need you to hold him a moment while I go get his toys."

Auron groaned and held out his hands to receive the crying baby, grumbling inaudibly as he did so. Lulu made off to Wakka's hut while Yuna slipped out of the back of the temple and moved along the side walls, avoiding Auron's sight. She darted over to Wakka's hut, meeting Lulu inside. Activating her communicator, Yuna asked Rikku to come get her. She then donned her garment grid, changing into her thief dressphere.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Lulu said, "Hurry home."

Yuna nodded, "I will…I hope…thank you, Lulu, for everything. Tell Wakka I said thank you."

Lulu nodded and hugged Yuna. Then the thief disappeared into the night, making her way to the beach where the _Celsius_ would be waiting.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?!" cried an incredulous Auron.

"She had a personal errand to run. If she had wanted you to go with her, she would have asked you." Lulu informed him.

"Where did she go? Why did no one tell me she was even awake?! I never saw her leave…" he groaned.

"Auron, please, there is no need to worry. This isn't like you. Why do you fuss so over her?" Lulu asked, knowing full well the answer.

Auron was silent.

"You are not her guardian anymore, yet you protect her like she was more precious than jewels or gold. Tell me what is going on." Lulu prodded.

"It is not your concern," Auron said tersely.

"I am not blind…you care for her…and not just in a friendly way," Lulu observed, "Do you love her?"

"I have not been back among the living for a week, yet I find myself…drawn to her…" Auron began.

"Many are 'drawn' to her…what is your reason?" Lulu asked.

Auron paused, considering his words carefully. "Before, I looked at her and saw the salvation of Spira: Hope, youth, beauty, and strength personified. Now, after being brought back, I look at her from the perspective of my own youth, and I see not only everything I described before, but I see someone who has grown, changed, and become a wild flower, beautiful and alive. Being around her is intoxicating…I am rambling. This is embarrassing."

Both were quiet for a long while.

"She has gone to the Farplane. The reason for her illness was that she has been conflicted over her feelings for Tidus…and her new feelings for you." Lulu revealed.

Auron looked at her, his dark eyes wide.

"He was her first love…losing him hurt her a lot, and she has carried that pain for a long time. Now she feels very guilty, like she has somehow betrayed Tidus with her newfound interest in you."

Auron looked at the ground, "I never meant to cause her harm."

Lulu nodded to Auron, "You could not have known, she's gotten better at hiding how she feels."

Lulu was quiet a moment, unsure whether or not to ask the question she wanted to ask. "You're going to go after her, aren't you?" She asked finally.

"I have to talk to her," Auron informed.

"It cannot wait until she returns?" Lulu asked.

"I have to see her on the Farplane…I have some peace to make there as well," Auron admitted.

Lulu nodded, "Go, and take this," she handed him a communicator.

"It was Tidus' aboard the _Farenheit._ I have already contacted Cid. He's on his way to come get you."

Auron paused, suddenly very confused, "You planned this the whole time?"

"Your situation is most unusual. You two are familiar with each other, yet it is a new and different experience for both of you," Lulu explained, "while she will always hold their relationship dear, she needs to let him go, and you can help her in that. Now go, by now Cid is probably waiting at the beach."

Auron simply nodded before running out of Besaid, never stopping until he reached the shore. Lulu soon spotted the _Farenheit_ lifting into the air and setting off in the direction of Kilika, the nearest temple with an opening to the Farplane abyss.

* * *


End file.
